1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laundry bags. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a dynamic laundry bag apparatus that is lightweight, sorts laundry, and facilitates the carrying of laundry to a laundry facility or the packing of laundry when traveling. The laundry bag apparatus converts from a hanging laundry bag to an easily transportable duffle bag.
2. Background and Related Art
Current containers available for holding laundry include hampers, baskets and bags. Such laundry containers have proven to be bulky, cumbersome or otherwise difficult to carry. Additionally, some laundry containers (e.g., laundry hampers) are configured to receive dirty laundry while other laundry containers (e.g., baskets) are used to transport the dirty laundry to a laundry facility.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to hold and/or transport laundry, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.